Melinda Halliwell
Prudence Melinda Halliwell II (born October 31, 2008) is the fourth born child to Piper Halliwell & Daniel Gordon. Cheerful and energetic, she is the younger sister to Wyatt, Chris and Nate, and often plays peacemaker between the three boys whenever they start fighting. Melinda is a popular and optomistic person that has often been marked as having the potential to become one of the greatest Witches of her generation. Due to the fact that her elder family members like to protect her from the Mystical World, she is rather removed from her Magical duties and prefer to live a normal life as a result. While she has a reputation for being careless, she does have the ability to be leader whenever her greater personality shines. History Birth & Pre-Birth Elijah's Birth Childhood Adolescence Years Powers and Abilities Due to the fact that Leo was a Mortal at the time of her conception, and had no Magical genes as a result, Melinda is a Pure Witch whose Magical abilities are inherited wholly from her Mother. What this means is that Melinda's Magic is directly derived from her Mother's Family Line, which in turn means that her active powers will grow at slower rate than that of her many hybrid family members. However, not wanting to feel inferior to her cousins & elder brothers, Melinda spent much of her child life studying all that she could about Magic and is now training to become an Alchemist. This means that Melinda is currently one of the only members of the Younger Kids whose Power Level is equal or surpassing that of her Mother's; Piper. Basic Abilities *'Divination:' *'Spell Casting:' *'Potion Making:' The Magical Ability that allows the User to create Potions. Melinda takes after her Mother in the sense that she has an intense love for cooking and is therefore a natural Potion Maker. When she was younger she would often sit and watch her Mother prepare different types of potions and by the time that she was nine, she decided to start her Magic Classes because she wanted to be able to do what her mother was able to. Temporal Stasis Following the Charmed Prophecy, the first power that Melinda ever used was the Warren Gift of Temporal Stasis; the ability to decelerate Time to the point that objects stop moving, inherited from her Mother. She is the third born in a direct line of Warren Witches to use this power; the first two being her Grandmother Patricia, then her Mother Piper, and finally herself. She first used this power when she was roughly a year old, often freezing entire rooms with only the sheer power of her Mind alone. As a young girl, she would sometimes accidentally use this power to freeze her Mortal Father whenever he picked her up or gave her a hug. As Melinda grew into a young adolescent, and became overcame with hormones, her Gift enhanced as well and she developed a special power within Temporal Stasis; Chronoseizure, the ability to selectively freeze and unfreeze the time around objects and body parts. While this new enhancement was not all that helpful when it came to helping innocents, it did come in hand when it came to hand-to-hand combat, as it allowed her to freeze and unfreeze punches & kicks before they could make contact to her. As Melinda grew to the age of thirteen, her Magic enhanced for a second time and her radius stretched to allow her to freeze an area of about an entire city block with only a little bit of concentration as well as a bonus of her freeze lasting for about two hours or more. Roughly a year later, her Magic enhanced for the third time; She was not only able to freeze about half of the entire San-Francisco city, but she could also affect the Sky above her as well. There exist very few Demons that can withstand one of Melinda's freeze's and on the rare occasions that they are able to resist her Magic it usually takes at least three minutes for them to fight through it. Melinda also possess a strange ability that allows her to activate this power without the use of her hands and instead channel it through her eyes; this is an enhancement that not even her Mother, a Charmed One who wields the same power, ever had. Where as her Mother, Grandmother, and many other Ancestors used their hands whenever they needed to lock somebody in a Temporal Stasis, Melinda has shown the capacity of not needing them at all. Also unlike her many Ancestors, Melinda is able to freeze and unfreeze other Magical Beings that share no blood relation to her. Aquakinesis The Second Gift that Melinda weilds is the Elemental Gift of Aquakinesis; the ability generation & manipulate water. With this ability, Melinda can control massive volumes as well as every from of water around her to the point omnipotence. Her Aquakinetic abilities include: *'Hydrokinesis:' The first aspect that Melinda uses, as well as the one that she uses the most, is Hydrokinesis; the ability to manipulate water in it's liquid form. Melinda's use of this aspect ranges in a variety of forms and techniques; she can gather liquid from the water around her and make it float in the air or ever propel it in an offensive water jet blast. She can also shape liquids by manipulating the water in the air and cause them to move and twist in any way that she chooses. She can also use this abilituy to multiply the water atoms aroudn her, making the liquid grow and expand in sizes. *'Hyrdro-Thermokinesis: '''The second aspect of Melinda's Aquakinesis is the ability to control the temperature of the water around her, an ability that is often just refered to as ''Aqua-Thermokinesis. This ability literally gives Melinda the power to control the temperature of anything that contains any type of water, ranging from a glass of juice to the very water molecules in the air. She first demonstrated this ability when in a battle with a Demon that had the power of Cryokinesis; melting the ice that he created and turning the now liquid water against him. Because this ability deals with temperature, it is likely the most volatile and dangerous aspect of her Aquakinesis. *'Hydro-Cyrokinesis:' The third form of Aquakinesis that Melinda weilds is the ability to freeze the temperature of the water around her, an ability that is normally refered to as Hydro-Cryokinesis. Her use with this ability gives Melinda the power to cause things to become cold & brittle to the point of shattering. She is able to freeze entire objects and make them unmoving; similar to a Temporal Stasis. *'Nephokinesis:' The fourth and Final aspect of Aquakinesis that Melinda weilds is Nephokinesis; the ability to manipulate steam and vapor. Appearance & Personality Appearance :"Call me crazy, but I've always been a firm believer that true beauty is something that exist on the inside." - Melinda, :"The only people that say that are the ones who already have it on the outside."- Wyatt. Personality Familial Relationships Parents Much like Chris & Leo's, the relationship that exist between Melinda and her Mother has often been compared to the relationship that existed between her Aunt Prue & Grandpa Victor and while the females can be the best of friends on a good day, they can are each others worst enemies on a bad one. Things are further complicated due to the fact that their powers have the same basis; Space-Time Manipulation, so whenever the two get into heated arguments they have to cast Higher Level Spells in order to repair the damage. Melinda has a much better relationship with her Father and the two can often be found be either playing baseball in the backyard or in the Watching old romance movies. Although it is rarely ever spoken aloud, Melinda is very much a Daddies Girl and Piper has often accused her of having Dan wrapped around her finger. Siblings As for her siblings, Melinda is extremely close to all of them, but in different ways. While she loves all three of her brothers with all of her heart, she hates it when they argue and start fighting. Due to this, Melinda can often be found playing as siblings mediator between the three Males whenever the allows their anger and general "Stupid Male Pride" get the best of them. This being said, there have also been the rare times that Melinda will find herself frustrated with her two elder brothers because of how they make it for her to date the people that they don't approve of...which tends to be everybody that she dates. Because of this, she tends to hide her boyfriends from her brothers and will usually wait until she has something to blackmail her siblings about before she introduces them to her family. Other Family Members With many of the Next Generation being divided by their different ages, Melinda is only close to a couple of her cousins. While her closest friend has always been her brother Nate, she is also best-friends with her cousin Polina, whom she has been close to since they were small children. She is also close to the younger members of the Next Generation and can often be found helping them when it comes to Magic Combat. This being said, her relationships with her elder cousins, however, is strained at best. She tends to Clash with Jennifer and the Twins, and she believes that her cousin Tori is little more than a bossy know-it-all. Romantic Relationships Notes & Trivia